Porażkowcy z Placu Broni
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 12 Samolot. Kunegunda ubrana w przyciasny, różowy strój wojskowy uśmiecha się do pilota. Kunegunda: 'Panie Pilot, długo jeszcze? :D Jestem baaaardzo głodna. :D ''Głowa Pilota przypominała wielkiego kurczaka. '''Kunegunda: Mmm.. Pilot: Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu… Kunegunda: Cieszę się. <3 Po ostatnich wydarzeniach i przygodach z Luczką, Luciana zrobiła sobie wolne i płacze w poduszkę. <3 I w ten sposób zostałam nową prowadzącą, ale jestem zajebista. :D W każdym razie dzisiaj będzie najciekawszy odcinek w historii odcinków, bo ja go poprowadzę. :D Pilot: '''Wydaje mi się, że nikogo to nie obchodzi.. '''Kunegunda: Aj, nie odzywaj się, kurczaczku. ^^ Oglądajcie nasz cudowny programik, czyli Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! Bitches and pilotes! Pilot: '''Dziwki też mają uczucia. '''Kunegunda: '''Piloci już nie. ^^ Czołówka. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Przegląd Zawodnicy zostali rozmieszczeni w trzech punktach. Hangar, Las oraz Bunkier. Każda para posiada krótkofalówkę i może skontaktować się dzięki niej z Kunegundą. O ile Kundzia nie jest zajęta. ^^ Samolot Kunegunda nadal siedziała w samolocie i trzymała krótkofalówkę. Kunegunda: Siema! <3 Naszym dzisiejszym przystankiem jest Afganistan. <3 Stolica Kabul no i charakteryzują się bojowością i strzelaniem do każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. <3 Dzisiaj znajdziecie się w samym środku wojny dwóch odrębnych nacji! Każda z par znajduje się w innym położeniu, ale w tej samej odległości od głównej flagi naszego państwa. Co jest waszym zadaniem? W pewnych miejscach, w których się znajdujecie ukryłam statuetki z moim wizerunkiem. ^^ Są one jednak tak dobrze ukryte, że prawdopodobnie trochę wam zajmie szukanie ich. Musicie jednak na siebie uważać, nikt nie będzie traktował was ulgowo, a nie chcę, żeby coś wam sie stało. ^^ Kiedy znajdziecie już moją statuetkę, kierujcie się w stronę wcześniej wspomnianej flagi. Myślę, że spokojnie ją znajdziecie. Para, która pierwsza dotrze na miejsce i zabierze flagę, wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie. <3 Chwila ciszy... Kunegunda: Oczywiście każdy z was ma szekszi mundury i wspaniałe urządzenia, takie jak pistolet na kulki i plastikowe granaty. ^^ Przydadzą się wam, bo przecież profesjonalni żołnierze mają prawdziwe bronie i granaty. :D Także do dzieła! <3 Miłej zabawy. ^^ I Kundziowych igrzysk! :D Każdy pisze w nagłówku, który został mu przydzielony. Zadanie na tej samej zasadzie, co odcinek 1.. Szukacie, a ja co jakiś czas coś wtrącę od siebie. Zadanie będzie trwało do czwartku, albo do czasu, aż ktoś w końcu wygra. xD '' Hangar ''Trafiły tu Majli i Celestia. Siedziały one w jakimś pomieszczeniu z dużym oknem. Przed komputerem siedział jakiś gość przed i stukał w klawiaturę. Nie zwracał uwagi na dziewczyny. Był raczej typem informatyka, nie wiadomo jednak czy był to wróg czy sprzymierzeniec. Majli i Celestia siedziały na obrotowych krzesłach, Celestia była przywiązana do swojego i słuchała Kunegundy. Majli spała, trzymając miniaturkę kuli do burzenia. Celestia zrzuciła krótkofalówkę, która wpadła prosto na Majli. <3 Ta oczywiście się obudziła. Majli przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu <3 Spostrzegła Celestię siedzącą obok niej <3 Majli:'Cześć Celcia :3 ''Dała jej całusa w policzek <3 'Majli:'Uroczy dzionek <3 Cóż to tam masz obwiązane wokół siebie? <3 Jakiś nowy rodzaj paska sprzyjającego twerkowaniu? :3 '''Celestia: Powiem ci coś kochana. Jak mnie odwiążesz to ci nie zmasakruje twarzy jak stąd uciekniemy. A wiesz mi, operacja plastyczna ci nie pomoże. :) Celestia się wygibała i złapała nogami twarz Majli, ściskając ją mocno. Celestia: Odwiązuj! :) Majli:'Pod tą spódniczką widać ci piczkę :3 Czyli nie tylko ja nie zakładam bielizny do zadań <3 To tak na szczęście <3 Juz odwiązuję skarbie <3 ''Wyrwała się Celci i zaczęła ją odwiązywać <3 Poszło jej to dość sprawnie <3 Gdy już się jej udało ponownie pocałowała Celcię <3 Tym razem w usta <3 'Majli:'Smakowy błyszczyk? :3 '''Celestia: ._. Taaak.. Złapała Majli za głowę i rzuciła nią samą o metalową ściane aż został wgniecienie "wyglądające jak Majli na kuli". Celestia: Troszkę za bardzo metalicznie teraz pewnie będzie smakować. Podeszła do Informatyka. Celestia: Witaj. Mógłbyś nam w czymś pomóc? Majli szybko się pozbierała <3 Zauważyła kulowe wgniecenie i strasznie się ucieszyła <3 MajlI:'Celcia to jest boskie <3 ''Zrobiła sobie słit focię z rąsi obok wgniecenia <3 Następnie pobiegła twerkowym krokiem do Celci <3 Za plecami na wszelki wypadek miała schowaną swoją minaturową kulę do burzenia <3 Niestety Majli zbyt się rozpędziła i wpadła na Celcię,która poleciała na podłogę <3 'Majli:'Ojć,przepraszam :3 Spódniczka ci się "lekko" podwinęła :3 Informatyk spojrzał na dziewczyny, ale szybko wrócił do swoich cyferek. '''Informatyk: Spokojnie, kamera włączona. Nacisnął enter. Informatyk: Liczę, że same się pozabijają... Spojrzał w okno i po chwili można było zauważyć ogromny wybuch niedaleko hangaru. Informatyk: Sick! Zasłonił okno jakąś firanką. Informatyk: Bo mi uciekną... Nałożył słuchawki. Dziewczyny i tak były zajęte sobą. xD Majli pomogła Celci wstać <3 Majli:'On chyba ma nas w dupie :C Chodź lepiej tam gdzie się obudziłyśmy <3 Widziałam tam wojskowe mundury <3 Jak je żałożymy to już spódniczka nie będzie ci się podwijać i pokazywać twoich niewiarygodnie bladych pośladków :3 Potem wrócimy tutaj i spróbujemy zmusic go do gadania siłą <3 ''Pomaszerowała w kierunku miejsca,w którym się obudziła <3 '' '''Celestia: '''Wolę mieć blade pośladki niż wykorzystane aż za bardzo od grupowego sexu jak ty. ''Obie się przebrały w słitaśne mundurki, oczywiście, jak na standary armi Afganistanu, kobiety nosiły skąpe kostiumy jak z jakiś Tańzańskich Pornosów xDD. Muzyka w tle leciała taka: center|335px'''Majli: Czuję się tak... zwiewnie. (megusta) Celestia: 'Wieeesz. Wyglądasz jak facet. Czemu? Jesteś płaska. '''Majli:'Przynajmniej moje cycki nie są tak wielkie,że uderzają mnie w twarz kiedy biegnę (please) Chyba,że ta wata,którą wkładasz codziennie do stanika sprawia,że nie czujesz bólu (please) 'Celestia: '''Są naturalne. Każdy facet się zachwyca. Deski tylko rżną, przybijają i wyrzucają na śmietnik, oj, nie masz łatwego życia. ''Celestia poprawiła stanik. Obie podeszły do gościa. '''Majli: Twerkujemy? <3 Celestia: Cicho. Walnęła gościa by na nią spojrzał. Celestia: Masz na nas spojrzeć. Gadaj, jak się stąd wydostać? Informatyk tylko na nią spojrzał. Ściągnął słuchawki. Informatyk: Co mówiłaś? ^^ Ponownie wcisnął enter, znowu wybuch. Informatyk: 'Przyjemna praca, prawda? ^^ ''Uśmiechnął się i wrócił do gapienia się w ekran. Celestia złapała go za głowę i przekręciła w swoją stronę. 'Celestia: '''Pomożesz nam albo obejrzysz coś czego nigdy żaden człowiek oglądać nie powinien. ''Na ustach Celestii cisnęły się słowa "Twwweeeerk grruuuubeeeej muuurzyyyynkiii". '''Celestia: Oooo.. Celestia podniosła z zmiemii wyrzutnie na jakieś pociski.. No na pewno są dość bezpieczne ale mocno boli jak ktoś oberwie. Celestia: 'Majli.. miłego lotu :) ''Celestia wystrzeliła w Majli torpedę w pełni mocy. Majli tylko zniknęła.. i zrobiła olbrzymiej wielkości wgniecenie na metalowej ścianie. Na miejscu Majli była rozmazana plama jakieś czerwonej mazi, albo to krew Majli, a oczywiście że to jej.. ale lepiej nie wchodzić w szczegóły skąd ona (please). '''Celestia: Następnym razem ostrzeżenia nie będzie. Celestia miała słaby wzrok, ta czerwona plama to tylko wzburzona Majli, której ciało wyglądało jak sałatka z buraczków. <3 Informatyk: Noo, niezła jesteś. Może przyjmiemy cię do naszej grupy.. Wsadził jej do ręki jakieś kulki. Informatyk: 'Miłego lotu, skarbie. ;* ''Nastąpił wybuch i Celestia wylądowała na ścianie. Obok Majli. <3 Dziewczyny opadły na ziemię. '''Informatyk: Ehh, mam nadzieję, że stać was na więcej.. Enter i kolejny wybuch. '' ''Rozwścieczona Majli przypieprzyła jeszcze Celci w twarz swoją miniaturową kulą do burzenia <3 MajlI:'Ogarnij się ! >:( ''Podeszła do informatyka i złapała go za twarz <3 Następnie przypieprzyła mu w łeb kulą,ale nie na tyle mocno żeby stracił przytomność <3 'Majli:'Gadaj gdzie jest ta cholerna figurka! >:( Chyba ,że chcesz aby mój twerk wypalił ci oczy :3 Przypieprzyła mu kulą w brzuch,a następnie zawlokła do obrotowych krzeseł i przywiazała go liną do jednego z nich <3 '' '''Majli:'No to co słodziaku? Ślepota czy informacje? ! >:( Informatyk zachował spokój. '''Informatyk: A może grzeczniej, panno Majli? ^^ Uśmiechnął się. Informatyk: Zresztą, nie mam pojęcia o żadnej figurce.. Majli:'Skąd znasz moje imię? (szok) ''Odsunęła się nieco od informatyka <3 'Majli:'Dzisiaj o mało nie zginęłam w tym popieprzonym kraju,a to pewnie jeszcze nie koniec >:( Nie będę spokojna! >:( Chyba,że ładnie poprosisz <3 :3 (xD) 'Informatyk: '''Skądże.. Cięzko jest zapomnieć o takiej pięknej istocie jaką jesteś, Majli. :3 Staram się być spokojny, więc oczekuję od ciebie tego samego. :3 '''MajlI:'Oooł <3 Jesteś kochany <3 :3 Nie zwracaj uwagi na tę brytyjska szmatę z dmuchanymi cyckami,która została uzyskana z in vitro <3 Machnęła w kierunku ledwo przytomnej Celci <3 'Majli:'I opodiwedz mi proszę o ty co się tutaj dzieje :3 <3 W nagrodę dostaniesz może mały pokazik :3 '''Informatyk: Och, kusząca propozycja. Westchnął. Informatyk: 'Jestem informatykiem, mam na imię Carlos. Obecnie zajmuję się wysadzaniem poszczególnych miejsc na terenie Afganistanu. A, takie hobby. Ale dobrze płacą. A wy z Celestyną gracie moje wspaniałe asystentki. To ma was trochę spowolnić. Nie wiem przed czym, naprawdę. Ale mam dla was pewną radę.. Tylko musisz się nachylić, Majli. ^^ ''Odwraca się od niego i nachyla sie tak aby jej twarz była przed jej tyłkiem <3 Zaczyna nim potrzącać <3 'Majli:'No mów <3 '''Carlos: A teraz słuchaj... Wiem, że jesteście w jakimś reality-show, sprawdziłem w internecie. I wiem też jak pomóc wam wygrać wasze wyzwanie. Ale nie tylko wyzwanie. Pokazał palcem swój komputer. Carlos: Na mojej klawiaturze istnieje czerwony przycisk. Osoba, która go naciśnie automatycznie dostaje wszystko, co chce. Tylko tobie może się to udać. ^^ Odchylił głowę. Carlos: 'Do roboty, Majli. ^^ ''Majli pobiegła rozradowana jak to blondynka do klawiatury i uderzyła lekko kulą w czerwony guzik <3 'Majli:'I czo teraz? :3 '''Carlos: Musisz chwilę poczekać. ^^ Majli odwróciła się w stronę Carlosa. W ten sposób nie zauważyła dwóch olbrzymich (żyjących) kul do burzenia, które wyszły z komputera. Pierwsza schwytała nieprzytomną Celestię. Miała zęby, więc złapała ją za coś tam. xD Carlos: Miło było cię poznać, kotku. ;* 309583493, mój numer. ;* Druga kula złapała Majli. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, a potem kula z impetem rzuciła dziewczynami o okno. '' '''Carlos:' Naiwne gwiazdeczki... Że też takie przyjmuje się do telewizji... Uwolnił się i usiadł przed komputerem. Enter, enter, enter... Dziewczyny w ten sposób znalazły się na schodach. Naprzeciwko schodów stał ogromny samolot. Obolałe, nie mogły się ruszać. ;u; '' ''Obolała Majli ocknęła się i dość szybko jak na jej zredukowanej wielkości mózg ogarnęła sytuację ;u; Majli:'Klementyna! Chodź tutaj i podnieś mnie! ''Nikt nie przyszedł xD 'Majli:'No tak,nie ma jej tutaj.Jak zwykle kiedy jest potrzebna -.- Spojrzała na dalej nieprzytomną Celestię i dźgnęła ją czubkiem buta w monstrualnej wielkości rozpłaszczony biust. 'MajlI:'No tak,jak ma napąpowane cycki i tyłek to teraz się nie może podnieść...Ehh... Wyjęła z kieszeni małą żółtą samoprzylepną karteczkę i napisała na niej "Obadaj ten samolot jak już zmusisz swoje sflaczałe ciało do ruchu.Ja idę zgwał...obezwładnić Carlosa" i przylepiła Celci na twarz <3 Celestia wstała. Oczywiście wszystkie te rzecz które pisała Majli są prawie nieprawdziwe. ;u; '''Celestia: Wkurzasz mnie Majli.. ale gra to gra.. Hm.. Znalazła leżący na ziemi bumerang. Rzuciła go tak że prawdopdobnie uderzył w łeb Majli gdzieś będąca w budynku. Na nim napisane było "Jesteś w'deche' (please)" Sama weszła do Samolotu. Celestia: Że niby taki nowoczesny? Lekko zaczął się gibać.. staroć. ;u;. '' '''Celestia: '''Hm.. ''Usiadła na miejscu pilota, próbowała odpalić silnik ale brakowało pewnej wajchy do odpalenia. Celestia: Hm.. Wzięła i wyrwała kaweł blachy i piznęła w wolne miejsce.. No cóż, prowizoryczna wajcha xD. Gdy okazało się że da się odpalić samolot zaczęła przeglądać jej zakamarki. Natknęła się na jakiegoś gościa. Prawdopodobnie był to Włoch i mógł być pilotem tego samolotu. Pilot: 'Ciao, bella! Tylko nie rób mi krzywdy! ''Schował się za siedzeniem. '''Celestia: Wyłaź.. Powiesz mi coś. Podeszła do Włocha. Pilot: 'Ten przystojniak chwilę temu mówił to samo... ''Rozpłakał się. Celestia do niego podeszła i go przytuliła. '''Celestia: Calmare. Coś walnęła po Włosku. Odsunęła się. Celestia: 'O jakim przystojniaku ty mówisz? Pomożesz mi? ''Pilot miał obawy, co do Celestii, ale szybko uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że jest blisko. '''Pilot: On tu zaraz przyjdzie.. Poszedł tylko do toalety. Boję się go. ;( Celestia: Gdzie ta "Toaleta"? Celestia zaczęła się rozglądać. Pilot: Na samym końcu samolotu. Mówił, że trochę mu to zajmie. ;( Celestia: Hm.. Nie będę czekała. Podeszła do drzwi od łazienki. Zapukała.. Nikt nie odpowiadał.. to wykopała drzwi xD. Nikogo tam nie było. To męski. xDDD '' '''Celestia:' Argh. Wzięła "drzwi" i zaczęła rzucać nimi w inne drzwi do łazienki tak że wszystkie poodpadały. xD Ten "przystojny" teraz powinien być widoczny. xDD Gość siedział w jednej z toalet. xD Przystojniak: 'Wrrr, niezłe wejście. Chcesz zobaczyć, jak sram? ''Spojrzał na niezadowoloną Celestię. '''Przystojniak: Ehh, nieważne. Mogłabyś włożyć te drzwi w futryny? ^^ Tam gdzie ich miejsce? ^^ Trochę się krępuję. ;u; Rzuciła jemu jakiś płaszcz żeby okrył się.. tu i tam xD Celestia: Nie znajdo. Czemu tamten Włoch się ciebie boi i czy ktoś was wreszcie mi kurde pomoże?! Przystojniak spuścił wodę. xD Ubrał się. '' '''Przystojniak:' To trochę... zagmatwana sprawa. Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że od teraz ten samolot należy do naszych. Rozumiem, że należysz do naszego ugrupowania, prawda? Słyszałem, że twoja przyjaciółka zajęła się tym wybuchowym informatykiem. Hehe, gość raczej nie ma z nią szans. Więc? Czego szukasz w tym niebezpiecznym miejscu, kochana? ^^ Gość podszedł do umywalki i zaczął myć ręce. Celestia: 'Taak. Jesteśmy z waszeg ugrupowania, nowe. Ale tylko chwilowo tutaj. Później wyruszamy na dalsze obaszary. Wolałabym żeby moją "przyjaciółkę" no nie wiem.. zmolestował? Ale nie, szukam Statuetki. Statuetki Kunegundy, ponoć, gdzieś tutaj jest. No i pytanie brzmi czy możesz mi pomóc z tą Włoszczyzną w postaci Nudli, pomóc. ''Założyła ręce. 'Przystojniak: '''Ooo, to ty. <3 No tak, wydawało mi się, że zostałyście wysłane gdzie indziej...Nieważne. Tak, pomożemy wam. ^^ Tylko uważaj na tego pokręconego Włocha, bo chłopak wiele przeszedł po ostatniej wojnie.. No i trochę ześwirował. Ale możesz na niego liczyć. ^^ ''Wytarł ręce ręcznikiem. '''Przystojniak: Dokładnie to nie wiem, gdzie jest ta statuetka, ale prawdopodobnie gdzieś w tym samolocie. To co? Idziemy szukać? ^^ Celestia: Hm.. skoro jesteś pilotem.. to na pewno wiesz gdzie tutaj są tajne skrytki, jakieś wolnie szczeliny, różne miejsca gdzie można był schować statuetkę. Prowadź ":)" (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Mam nadzieję że ta p**da już się rozprawiła z Informatykiem z Wikipedii. Jak tak, to lepiej by mi pomogła szukać. Przepraszam za niecenzuralne słowa.'' ":) - Uśmiech psychopaty ;u;"'' Przystojniak: Nie jestem pilotem, ale takie miejsca znam. :3 Zaprowadzę cię do nich. :D Grzecznie poczekał aż Celestia pierwsza opuści łazienkę. Przystojniak: Ehh, szkoda, że taka brzydka. No, trudno. Również wyszedł z łazienki. Pierwsze, co zrobili to zajrzeli do Włocha. <3 Przystojniak: Już jezdem. Pilot: '''Odejdź ode mnie! '''Przystojniak: Przeeestań... Pilot: Odejdź, bo wezwę policję. :< Schował się za siedzeniem. Znowu. xD Celestia tupnęła na ziemie aż wreszcie miała dość tego zamieszania. Celestia: 'Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobicie, macie mi pomóc. Albo będziecie mieli ostro przesrane. Macie się pogodzić i nie obchodzi mnie o co poszło. ''Zaczęła piłować paznokcie do przyszłej rzezi. 'Pilot: '''Ale ten gość ci nie pomoże, to zwykły oszust. :< ''I wtedy Przystojniak uderzył Celcię metalową blachą. Dziewczyna upadła na ziemię. Pilot zaczął płakać, ale spotkało go to samo, co Celestię. :< '''Przystojniak: '''Wkurzają mnie takie fuchy. Ale co zrobić... ''Związał Pilota i Celestię. Następnie przyniósł dwa dywany i włożył w nie wcześniej wspomnianą dwójkę. Poturlał ich do kabiny pilota. '' '''Przystojniak: '''A teraz tylko czekać na tą drugą.. No i na cud, że ten złom odpali... '''Celestia: Argh.. Zaczęło się robić ciepło w pomieszczeniu. Celestia: *Trzymała grubą blachę w ręku* Nikt mnie.. tak jeszcze.. nie potraktował!'' *zgieła blachę*.'' Celestia po prostu rozerwała materiał przy pomocy naostrzonych paznokci ;u;. Wściekła, cała sapała. Celestia: Myślisz po co piłuje paznokcie! Złapała Przystojniaka i rzuciła go w górę że walnął w sufit a następnie złapała, kopnęła i znów rzuciła. Wykręciła mu rękę i zaczęła kopać po twarzy. Celestia: Szkoda że nie ma ognia! Złapała za nogę i zaczęła kręcic się w kółko obracając nim aż ten mało się nie porzygał xD. Rzuciła o szybę aż ta się stłukła O.o Złapała znów. Oderwała blachę i zaczęła go nią napiżdżać. Polala go znalezioną wodą, znalazła kable i zaczęła grzmocić piorunami. <3 Celestia: Ty beszczelna... Kopnęła go w twarz. Celestia: Małpo! Jak ty się zachowujesz w stosunku do takiej damy jak ja! Przygniotła mu przyrodzenie a następnie Złapała za już nie działający kabel od elektycznego "jakiegoś przyrządu" i związała, Następnie napiżdżała blachą mu po twarzy. Później obwiązała jeszcze kilka razy innymi kablami i ogłuszyła. Pomogła wstać Pilotowi. Celestia: Nic ci już nie grozi. Ale musisz mi pomóc. Pilot: Woooow. <3 Maj hiroł. <3 Jasne, że pomogę. <3 Przytulił Celestię. Pilot: Już nic mi nie zrobi? :c Celestia: Nic, a nawet jeśli.. to raczej straci coś więcej niż dumę i honor. To teraz, statuetka. Gdzie jest? Pilot: Nie wiem. :D Tymczasem przyszedł do Celestii Elisabeth, jej kotek. <3 right|200px Dla niewiedzących co za rasa, to Ragdoll. <3 Elisabeth: Miau, miau? <3 Zaczęła się łasić do właścicielki. <3 Celestia: Elisabeth. <3 A no dobra. Związała Pilota. Celestia: Nie pomagasz mi. Powiedz wreszcie gdzie są jakies skrytki, gdzie może być statuetka. Bo mnie wkurzasz. Jesteś pilotem, wiesz wszystko o tym samolocie. A nie zmuszaj mnie bym to wszystko razem z tobą obróciła w proch. I nawet nie próbuj lamentować bo będzie gorzej. Pilot: 'No to w drogę, bella. <3 ''Prawie nadepnął na Przystojniaka, ale w porę zdążył się usunąć. Wyszli z kabiny pilota i poszli szukać statuetki. Przystojniak został sam i otworzył oczy. '''Przystojniak: Skoro mamy umrzeć... Przełknął ślinę. Przystojniak: 'To zróbmy to razem... ''Uderzył jakąś wolną częścią ciała w kokpit. W ten sposób uruchomił samolot. Nie wiem jakim cudem. xDD Samolot zaczął się unosić. Celestia wpadła na idącego z przodu Pilota. :< Upadli na ziemię, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. c:Celestia szybko zaczęła biec do kabiny pilota, wzięła pręt i przyp*erdoliła nim mocno w twarz Przystojniakowi, albo umarł albo dostał poważnego uszkodzenia mózgu przez co definitywnie Nie może się już ruszyć. '''Celestia: Jeszcze czego P*zdo. Złapała stery. Zaczeła kierować , naciskać co się dało, skręciła i mimo trudności udało jej się wylądować.. Rozwalając skrzydła, wszelkie mechanizmy i zmieniać w istną ruine samolot. '' '''Celestia: '''To teraz wracamy do szukania. ''Tak, teraz mogą szukać bo przystojniak jest definitywnie zabity nie ruszający się, nic nie mówiący ;u;. Elisabeth poszła sobie, bo nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Po chwili samolot był już w powietrzu, chociaż nikt tego nie zauważył. (please) Autopilot był włączony. <3 Przystojniak nadal nieprzytomny. Jeszcze. (please) Pilot: Myślisz, że w końcu to znajdziemy? ^^ Celestia: 'Raczej powinniśmy. ''Celestii rozerwała się bransoletka, dziwnym trafem spadła wolniej i się przeturlała niż powinna. O.o '''Celestia: Co jest? Weszła do kabiny pilota, wyjeba.. znaczy, wyrzuciła system autopilota i wylądowała, wyrwała też kabelki które zaczęła trzymać ze sobą i ten pieprzony samolot nie poleciał znów. ;u; (Na przyszłość, jak mógł ktoś nie zauważyć że samolot leci skoro przednia szyba jest rozwalona? xD) Załóżmy jednak, że ta szyba jednak nadal jest na swoim miejscu. (please) Celestia: Gdzie są schowki? Skierowała pytanie do Pilota. Pilot: Nie mam pojęcia, kochana. ^^ Usiadł za sterami samolotu. Pilot: Ale mam już dość tego wojennego miejsca. <3 Zanim Celestia się zorientowała, Pilot odpalił samolot. '' '''Pilot:' Hihi. <3 Trzymaj się mocno. <3 Zapiął pasy. Samolot wystartował i po chwili wzbił się w powietrze. Pilot: A, no i znalazłem twoją zabaweczkę. ^^ Wyciągnął statuetkę Kundzi. Pilot: 'Ładna, prawda? ^^ Prawda? O.o ''Celestii jednak nie było. Wypadła z samolotu. >_< Taki mały wypadeczeq. (troll). 'Nagle do Celci podbiegła Majli i pomogła jej wstać <3 'MajlI:'A gdzie samolot? o.O '''Celestia: Zaraz będzie koło nas. Wyjęła karpun.. taki przenośny. Poczekała aż samolot z tym bezmózgiem się zbliży i wystrzeliła liną. Zachaczyła o samolot. Celestia: Lecimy "kuloszmaciaro". I Poleciały. xD. Wskoczyły do środka samolotu. Celestia: Rób co chcesz, byle coś pożytecznego. Sama złapała linę i poleciała do kabiny pilota gdzie zaczęła się szarpać o statuetkę z Pilotem. Pilot: Właściwie, to czemu się szarpiemy? ^^ Oddał Celestii statuetkę. Pilot: 'Nie będzie mi potrzebna. Lecimy dalej. <3 ''Już dawno minęli punkt kontrolny z flagą. xD ''Majli ze szcześcia uściskała Celcię <3'' Majli:'''No w końcu to mamy (gusta) Tylko chyba ten gościu zapierdala w przeciwnym kierunki niż jest flaga (please) '''Celestia: No to.. Dzięki Pilocie. Walnęła go blachą. Celestia: No to co? Skaczemy ? (megusta) Majli założyła spadochron i z nią wyskoczyła. Oczywiście wcześniej znalazła fajny jetpack który założyła Celcia i w*pierdoliły wprost w stronę Punktu Kontrolnego wraz ze statuetką. xD Gdy leciały, było słychać. "And We Can't Stooop!" xD Ktoś przeciął ich spadochrony i dziewczyny wpadły prosto na Kundzię. Reszta w nagłówku na samym dole. <3 U Majli <3 Majli skradała się w kierunku pomieszczenia,w którym przebywał informatyk <3 Nagle koło jej głowy przeleciał bumerang i zawrócił.Złapała go zanim zdążył odlecieć <3 Przeczytała kartkę od Celci <3 MajlI:'Ooo <3 Celciu jakaś ty uprzejma i życzliwa <3 (please) ''Powędrowała dalej <3 Po chwili znalazła się koło wybitego wcześniej przez Carlosa okna ;u; Widząc,że informatyk nadal jest zajęty wysadzaniem wszystkiego w okolicy,postanowiła zaryzykować i wejść przez dziurę w oknie <3 Tak też zrobiła <3 Następnie zaczęła się skradać w kierunku obrotowych krzeseł,w połowie drogi stwierdziła jednak,że Carlos jest tak dużym noł-lajfem,że i tak niczego nie zauważy,więc olała środki bezpieczeństwa i przeszła się tam twerkowym krokiem <3 W miejscu swojej kryjówki znalazła niezauważone wcześniej pistolety z farbą a także z kulkami,w rogu leżały takze chińskie plastikowe granaty ;u; Majli sięgnęła po jeden z nich,odbespieczyła i rzuciała w Carlosa <3 Tylko,ze nic się nie stało ;u; Nawet Carlos olał to,że obok niego coś spadło ;u; '' '''MajlI:'Szajs ._. Sięgnęła więc po pistolet z farbą i zaczęła strzelac nim w ekran,przez co upieprzyła go całego farbą,tak że Carlos nie mógł niczego na nim zobaczyć <3 Zaskoczony informatyk szybko odwrócił się w kierunku,z którego dobiegły strzały,zauważył tam Majli,ednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć ponieważ dostał w łeb rzuconym przez Majli bumerangiem <3 Ta korzystając z okazji szybko do niego podbiegła i przypieprzyła mu w głowę kulą <3 W ten sposób go ogłuszyła <3 Następnie walnęła kulą kilka razy w ekran komputera,rozbijając go na drobne kawałki <3 Spojrzała na nieprzytomnego informatyka i przypieprzyła mu kulą kilka razy w delikatne części ciała,a następnie pocałowała <3 'Majli:'Nawet w takim stanie jesteś słodki :3 <3 Po czym zaciągnęła Carlosa w ród pomieszczenia i wrzuciła go do kartonów <3 (xD) Upewniwszy się,że jest tutaj sama zaczęła przeszukiwać hangar w poszukiwaniu figurki,nieświadoma,iż bardzo blisko znalezienia jej jest właśnie Celcia <3 Carlos w końcu się przebudził. Bolała go głowa i teraz widział dwie Majli. <3 'Carlos: '''Znowu ta idiotka? Idiotki? Ałł... ''Spojrzał na swój rozwalony komputer. '''Carlos: WTF?! Jak można coś takiego zrobić z takim sprzętem?! Natychmiast odzyskał siły i zaszedł Majli od tyłu. Rzucił się na nią. xDD Pomimo, że widział dwie Majli, trafił w tą właściwą. (megusta) Carlos: 'ODKUPUJESZ! ''Zabrał jej kulę i wyrzucił ją przez okno, którego i tak nie było. xD Majli w furi wyrwała się Carlosowi <3 '''Majli:Śmiesz wyrzucać moją kulę? >:( Zaczęła napieprzać go w twarz bumerengiem,który podniosła szybko z podłogi <3 Gdy już pocięła mu mordkę sprzedała mu kopniaka w brzuch i pchnęła do tyłu tak,że upadł <3 Następnie wyciągnęła krótkofalówkę <3 Majli:'Kundi Kundi! Zgłoś się! <3 Mam tutaj porąbanego informatyka wojjenego,który chce mnie wyraźnie wykorzystać seksualnie :C Pomóż :< '''Kunegunda: '''Kochana, poradzisz sobie. <3 Królowa Twerku nie da sobie rady z napalonym facetem? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. :D ''Carlos podniósł się z ziemi. 'Carlos: '''Uważasz mnie za napalonego gościa? :< Ja chciałem tylko twój autograf. :< ''Z "okna" wskoczył pies ,a mianowicie Pieseł i zaczął gwałcić nogę Majli <3 'Pieseł: '''Hau. <3 ''Majli sprzedała Piesełowi kopniaka tak,że wyleciał przez okno (please) 'MajlI:'Ten gościu wysadza pól kraju nie ruszajac się z miejsca,dziwisz mi się,że boję się tego co może odwalić w łożku? (please) Schowała krótkofalówkę <3 'MajlI:'Autograf? :3 Jakie to słodkie <3 Wyciągnęła długopis i napisała swoje imię i nazwisko na ręce <3 Podeszła do Carlosa i sprzedała mu liścia odbijając na jego policzku podpis <3 'Majli:'Proszę bardzo (please) To ostatnia miła rzecz,ktora cię spotkała.Przynajmniej aż do momentu kiedy wybudzą cię już ze śpiączki (please) Przywaliła mu w mordę tak,że się przewrócił <3 A po chwili wyciągnęła ukrytą w mundurze kulę <3 'Majli:'Sądziłeś,ze mam tylko jedną? (please) Te cholerstwa szybko się gubią kiedy tak często się ich używa (please) Zawsze mam jakąś w zapasie <3 Zaczęła napieprzać Carlosa kulą po twarzy <3 Robiła to przez dobre 10 minut <3 Kiedy Carlos stracił już wszystkie zęby a kula była cała ubabrana jego krwią Majli przerwała proces bicia go <3 'Majli:'Gadaj wszystko co wiesz,albo spotka cię taki ból,którego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyłeś <3 Moge dać ci próbkę <3 (please) Przypieprzyła mu z całej siły kulą w jaja <3 Carlos był bezbronny no i nie mógł nic powiedzieć, skoro nie miał zębów. (please) '''Carlos: Aboudufufu... Najwyraźniej chciał jeszcze w coś dostać. (please) Zza "okna" wyczołgał się biedny Pieseł. Pieseł: 'Grr.. >:( ''Ze słości skoczył na Majli i zaczął ją drapać po całym ciele aż skończył i wszedł pod ubrania (mean) Majli pośpiesznie wyciągnęła Pieseła i ze złością pieprznęła go kulą,tak,że wyleciał ponownie przez okno i już nie wrócił <3 'MajlI:'Nawet psy pchają się do mojego biustu <3 Spojrzała na Carlosa 'Majli:'A no tak,ty się już nie przydasz (please) Walnęła go ponownie kulą,a ten stracił przytomność <3 'MajlI:'Miło było poznać,ale nie mam czasu na dłuższą znajomość (please) Wyszła z pomieszczenia i popęziła do Celci <3 Las Trafili tu Vince i Maddie. ^^ Siedzieli w samym środku lasu w towarzystwie zamaskowanych żołnierzy, którzy okazali się totalnymi idiotami, bo właśnie rozpalali ognisko. <3 Vince i Maddie ubrani byli w fajowskie mundury oraz mieli wcześniej wspomniane bronie. Vince siedział oparty o drzewa i wsłuchiwał się w słowa Kunegundy, natomiast Maddie jeszcze spała. Żołnierze nie zwracali uwagi na naszych bohaterów. Po chwili usłyszeli jakieś strzały, ale nikt się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Maddie nagle się obudziła, bo usłyszała strzały xD. 'Maddie: ' Cholera... Znowu mnie gdzieś wywlekli jak spałam? O nie... W dodatku z Vince'm! W dodatku w lesie... Boże, aż mam torsje od tych wspomnień... Maddie rozgląda się i zauważa, że ma inny strój. xD 'Maddie: '''Jezu... Nie mieli nic wygodniejszego... I jeszcze ten durny kołnieżyk. ''Maddie zdjęła ten taki wojskowy płaszcz i owinęła go sobie wokół talii, przez co była tylko w bluzce na ramiączkach. Podwinęła nogawki od za długich spodni. '''Maddie: '''W dodatku jeszcze mamy wspaniałą broń, w najwyższej jakości... ''Po przerwie Vince w końcu spojrzał się wokoło. Przyglądał się swojemu ubraniu, ale wciąż odpływał coraz bardziej w świat swoich fantazji. '' '''Vince: '''Ahh! Ona to ma gabaryt. ''Rozum przywróciło mu wystrzały. Skojarzył, że ma inne stroje i odciął się od drzewa. '' '''Vince: I jeszcze ten super żałosny mundurek.. Ja jestem pacyfistą! Nie mogę walczyć :< Chyba że z uczuciami do kogoś. Oww <3 Jakoś nie skrzywił się na widok Maddie, która również ogarniała co się dzieje. Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'W końcu musi się odezwać do mnie. Hehe.. '''Maddie: '''Dobra, widziałam jak gadasz z kimś przez krótkofalówkę... O co chodzi? Kolejne zadanie? '''Vince: '''Ja rozmawiam? ''Zdziwił się nieco, wciąż nieogarniając. '''Vince: Nieważne.. ta mamy czegoś szukać czy coś i mam prośbę. Ja cię nie znoszę, ty mnie nie znosisz ale jakby nie patrzeć mamy współpracować.. więc nie celuj we mnie swoim gnatem. xD Maddie: 'Serio? Myślisz, że mogłabym ci zrobić krzywdę ty plastikowym gunwem? No chyba, że wpechałabym ci go siłą do gardła. Powiedziałeś, że mamy "czegoś" szukać, a co to właściwie jest? '''Vince: '''Chyba figurka czegoś.. albo kogoś. ''Zamyślił się i przekręcił głową. '''Vince: '''Prowadzącej zadania.. albo współpracownicy? Nie wiem ale chodz o tą dziewczynę z dużym gabarytem! <3 '''Maddie: '''Chodzi ci o "Kundi Kundi"... Mam przeczucie, że za chwilę spotkamy jakiś Arabów. A uwierz mi, Arabowie to najgorsze ścierwa chodzące po ziemi. '''Vince: A to jeszcze nie wyemigrowali wszyscy do Niemiec? Chyba kiedy "wysiedlali" Żydów to tylko po to by ich sprowadzać. xD Maddie: 'Nie, Arabowie jak nie są w Arabii, Azeberdżanie i Afganistanie, to są gdzieś indziej i nabierają nastolatki na Facebooku... Tak w ogóle, to mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy zapytać tych idiotów co robić... '''Vince: '''A zrozumieją? Oni chyba te dziwne runy malują i jeszcze dziwnej mówią. Lepiej ich nie prowokować. Prowokować do czasu aż zrobi się wjazd! Gdzieś muszą mieć bunkier, wieżyczkę czy coś.. ''Wcześniej wspomniani żołnierze zaczęli wstawać ze swoich miejsc, szybko zgasili ognisko i schowali się za dość długim murem o wielkości 2,5m. Ziemia zaczęła się poruszać. Po chwili nastąpiły strzały, które trafiły w drzewo niedaleko Vince'a. 'Vince: '''Nah! ''Wystraszył się i wypuścił swoją broń, która wystrzeliła prosto w głowę Araba. xD 'Vince: '''Nie mogę umrzeć! :< Moja poezja i styl bycia musi przetrwać! ''Schował się za drzewem miotając kamieniami, czy czymśtam. '''Vince: '''Wogóle jak można stawiać mur w lesie!? Wogóle jak to możliwe, że tutaj są lasy! ''Z przerażeniem rzucał cegłami z niedokończonej części muru, które przypadkowo leżały obok. '' '''Vince: Maddie użyj swojego Falcon Puncha! Może mnie tym nie złamałaś ale mur przebije. Maddie dostała kulą w brzuch i upadła na ziemię. Żyła. Chyba. xD Vince: '''Ta.. żadnego z ciebie pożytku... Zostawił ją i wybiegł. '''Vince: Że też muszę wyjść.. Zaczęli w niego strzelać, jakimś cudem unikał ich strzałów. Vince: Jak smutno... Wyciągnął swój kochany notes otwierając ją na jednym rozdziale. Vince: 'trzeba by wam przybliżyć arkana mej siły słów spisanych! ''Powyrywał kartki chwytając każdą pomiędzy palce. Rozbiegł się rzucając nimi pod lekkim kątem tak by odpowiednio cięły warstę w którą celował. Nieprzerwany ogień leciał w jego stronę, ale się tym nie przejmował za bardzo. W końcu w rękach została mu ostatnia strona. '''Vince: '''Wyszło lepiej niż sądziłem.. chociaż... ''Mierzył ich wrogim spojrzeniem, ale ci tylko kpili i śmiali się z niego. '' '''Vince: '''Głupotą.. ''Rzucił ostatnią kartką w miejsce, dzie wyrył dziurę. Konstrukcja zaczęła się lekko zachwiewać aż kamień po kamieniu runęła. Żołnieże pospadali pomiędzy cegły z całkowicie zaskoczonymi i przerażonymi wyrazami twarzy. '' '''Vince: Jest nie doceniać poezji i siły nauki! Machnął swoimi włosami zbliżając się do jednego z nich. Chwycił za jego mundur i przystawił mu swoją broń. Vince: 'Rozlew krwi nie leży w mym systemie wartości. Więc mój drogi bywalcu powiedz, gdzie jest figurka! ''Nacisnął spust przytrzymując go. '''Vince: Bo mogę stać się grożniejszy za walcząc za coś niż cała armia walcząca za nic. Żołnierz: 'Ja nic nie wiedzieć! Ty patrzeć! ''Do lasu właśnie wjeżdżał czołg. <3 'Vince: '''OOO! ''Nagle się ucieszyl i wyszczerzył mu się uśmiech. '''Vince: Czołg! Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może i jestem pacyfistą, ale takim cackiem chętnie się przejadę! <3 Zaczęli strzelać w nich pociskami i musieli uciekać. W zasadzie to Vince ciągnął za sobą nieprzytomną Maddie chowając ją za jednym z drzew. Vince: 'Idę po ciebie! ''Oparł ją o drzewo. Zabrał jej broń i ruszył prosto na czołg. Zbliżył się za bardzo aż gąsienica porwała mu w połowie spodnie. Jakoś się wgramolił na niego i chwycił się lufy. '''Vince: A już się przyzwyczajałem. Zaczęli kręcił lufą na wszystkie strony. Złapał się jej, nie chca puścić. xD Robiło mu się z jednej strony niedobrze, a z drugiej piszczał z radości. xD Przeciągnął się prosto do włazu który rozwarł i wskoczył. Po jakiejś chwili przerażeni żołnierze powyskakiwali. On sam się wychylił smutny. Vince: 'Ja tylko chciałem się zapoznać. :< Znowu żle mnie zrozumieli.. ''Zamknął właz i podjechał po Maddie. Zaciągnął ją do środka, gdzie zaczął przeglądać urządzenia w środku. '''Vince: O radar! :D Próbował go włączyć, licząc że wykryje coś. Sam zaczął jechać po omacku przez las, taranując co się da. Vince: Może złapie sygnał figurki! :D Przy okazji.. Spoglądał przez peryskop jak rozjeżdza wszystko po drodze i się śmiał z tego. Rozjechał również statuetkę. <3 Maddie: ' Zarąbiście, właśnie rozjechałeś statuetkę... ''Maddie pieprzła Vince'a swoim karabinkiem i wyszła z czołgu, aby sprawdzić, czy statuetka jest jeszcze w dobrym stanie xD 'Maddie: '''Całe szczęście, że Kundzia jest puszysta, dzięki temu trudniej ją rozwałkować... ''Wzięła "lekko" podniszczoną statuetkę i wlazła z powrotem do czołgu. 'Maddie: '''Dobra, cepie! Musimy... ''Vince leżał nieprzytomny. xD 'Maddie: '''Nieważne... ''Zepchła Vince'a z siedzenia kierowcy i sama zaczęła kierować czołgiem, mimo, że nigdy tego nie robiła. xD 'Maddie: '''Boże, jak te durnie umią się w tym połapać? Te wszystkie guziki i światełka. ''Rozjechała kilka drzew xD. Kierowała się do Flagi xD I na drodze spotkali się z kolejnym czołgiem. ;u; 'Maddie: '''No co za skurczybyki... Mam dość! ''Wzięła amunicję Vince'a i przeładowała swoją broń xD. Wyszła z czołgu i podeszła do przeszkody. Wywaliła z czołgu żołnierza i go pobiła do nieprzytomności ;u;. Odjechała czołgiem. 'Maddie: '''Mam już dość tego programiku... ''Maddie poszła i wsiadła do czołgu. Znowu zaczęła taranować drzewa i jechać w kierunku Flagi. xD A teraz wpadli na Rudego 102. (please) 'Maddie: '''Psia mać! Żaden czerwonogłowy fellatiobeta bez przyjaciół nie będzie mi wchodzić w drogę! ''Strzeliła w Rudego xD. Maddie znowu wyszła, wywaliła kierowcę czołgu, odjechała nim, powróciła do swojego czołgu i odjechała w kierunku Flagi. xD 'Maddie: '''Jestem za daleko, aby skończyć swój pobyt z tą piczką! ''Czyżby kolejny czołg? Nie, to Kunegunda. (please) Reszta na dole. xD Bunkier Trafiły tu Cadee i Nina. Dziewczyny siedziały na dachu, nie były związane, ale miały ubrania charakterystyczne dla pielęgniarek wojennych. Właściwie, dach był tzw. skrzydłem pomocy. Nina trzymała krótkofalówkę i słuchała Kunegundy, natomiast Cadee buszowała w apteczce. Co jakiś czas było słychać strzały oraz wybuchy. Obok nich stała bardzo stara kobieta, która właśnie mierzyła gorączkę leżącej w łóżku dziewczynce. Dziewczynka płakała. 'Nina: '''Mrr... Jestem sexi pielęgniareczką. <3 ''Zauważyła, że Cadee przegląda apteczkę. 'Nina: '''Są tam jakieś dobre trunki? ^^ ''Czekając na odpowiedź zauważyła płaczącą dziewczynkę i starą kobietę. 'Nina: '''A ta młoda czemu ryczy? ''Kobieta spojrzała na Ninę. 'Kobieta: '''Jest ranna? O.o Lepiej zacznijcie coś robić, bo będziecie następne. ''Zabrała Cadee apteczkę. '''Kobieta: Zajmijcie się nią. Ja wracam na dół. Zeszła po schodkach na dół. Dziewczyny zostały same z ranną dziewczynką. Nina: 'A co, grozisz mi? Eh, muszę się uspokoić... ''Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegła pewną butelkę. 'Nina: '''Wygląda ja dobry szampan... Nada się. ''Wzięła butelkę i wypiła jej zawartość. 'Nina: '''Jakoś dziwnie to smakowało... Co to w ogóle jest? ''Przeczytała napis na etykiecie. 'Nina: '"Napój silnie pobudzający. Uwaga: może powodować napady agresji." Agresji? Jakiej ku*wa agresji?! Rzuciła butelką o ścianę. 'Nina: '''A, już rozumiem... ''Spojrzała się na dziewczynkę. 'Nina: '''I co ja niby mam z nią zrobić? Ja umiem tylko "leczyć" facetów. (mean) ''Podeszła do Cadee. 'Nina: '''Ty! ''Wskazała na nią. 'Nina: '''Zrób z nią coś! Pomóż jej! Cokolwiek ku*wa! Na pewno potrafisz! No już! Idź do niej! No idź! ''Popchnęła ją w stronę dziewczynki. 'Nina: '''No i wybacz mi przy okazji. Nie panuję nad sobą, ale później chyba mi przejdzie... No cóż, ja poszukam tej staruchy. Nie mogła daleko odejść. ''Pobiegła za tamtą kobietą. Po chwili ją złapała. 'Nina: '''Dobra, gadaj co wiesz! Gdzie jest ta figurka Kunegundy? Gdzie ją mogę znaleźć? No gdzie?! GADAJ! ''Zaczęła nią potrząsać. '' '''Kobieta: '''Ogarnij się! Nic dla ciebie nie mam, poza tym, że tylko mnie wku**iasz! Jak wy wszyscy z tego żałosnego programiku... ''Wróciła do swojej roboty. 'Nina: '''Pf, bezużyteczna ściera. Może ktoś inny będzie tutaj mądrzejszy i powie coś konkretnego... ''Zaczęła szukać kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc. 'Nina: '''Heloł, czy ktoś coś wie na temat statuetki Kunegundy? :< ''Nikt nie odpowiedział. Przynajmniej na razie. xD 'Nina: '''Ja pie*dole... Wku*wiłam się... Znowu... ''Spojrzała się na kilka szafek stojących w pobliżu. '''Nina: '''W sumie nie zaszkodzi jak sprawdzę, co tam jest... ''Podeszła do szafek i zaczęła je rozwalać zamiast normalnie otworzyć. xD Następnie przeszukiwała stertę śmieci, które stamtąd wypadły. Wszystko co nie było statuetką wyrzucała za siebie. '' '''Cadee: Nie lubię agresji. :( Spojrzała na swój strój, który luźno na niej wisiał, albowiem Cadusia była chudziutka. ;u; Cadee: 'Przerobię go trochę... będzie wygodniej i bardziej szekszi. ;u; Chyba nie musi być tak bardzo zakrywający... No bo, co może mi się stać na wojnie? ^^ ''Zmieniła strój, teraz wyglądała mniej więcej tag: 100px Nie pytać, skąd się wzięły poszczególnie elementy... ;_; '''Cadee: No, teraz mogę działać! <3 Będę jak wojskowy twardziel. ;u; Popatrzyła na dziewczynkę. Cadee: Jaka kawaii! <3 Co ci się stało, maleńka? :c Dziewczynka spojrzała na Cadee. Na jej widok uśmiechnęła się. Dziewczynka: Postrzelili mnie ci niedobrzy żołnierze. :< Ale chyba wszystko już ze mną dobrze. :D Zakaszlała, ale nadal się uśmiechała. Dziewczynka: '''Mogę cię przytulić? c: Jesteś taka słodka. <3 '''Cadee: Pewnie! <3 Hug. <3 '' '''Cadee:' A tak btw. to nie widziałaś gdzieś jakiejś statuetki? :3 Dziewczynka wtuliła się w Cadee. Dziewczynka: Taka ciepła. <3 Niee, ale słyszałam, że ta kobieta, którą widziałyście, wspominała coś na ten temat. <3 Możecie jej zapytać, ale ona jest strasznie dla mnie niedobra. :c Cadee: Dziękuję za informacje! <3 Podeszła do Kobiety (gdziekowlwiek ona była xD) z poważną miną. Po chwili jednak przybrała taki wyraz twarzy. Cadee: Witam. Widziała pani może gdzieś jakąś statuetkę? ^∀^ W międzyczasie Nina skończyła przeszukiwać stertę śmieci. Nie znalazła tam nic ciekawego oprócz dildo. xD Zauważyła też, że Cadee podeszła do tej kobiety. Nina: Ta pinda nic nie wie. Chyba że kłamała... Zaczęła się podejrzliwie na nią patrzeć. '' '''Kobieta:' Znowu wy? Nic nie wiem o żadnej statuetce Kundzi... Zaklęła pod nosem. Nagle coś ją mocno uderzyło w głowę i straciła przytomność. <3 Okazało się, że to Nina walnęła ją znalezionym dildem. <3 Nina: 'Wku*wij mnie bardziej, a przerobię cię na bimber... ''Wyrzuciła dildo. 'Nina: '''No dobra, trzeba szukać dalej... ''Poszła do jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia i zaczęła się po nim rozglądać. Nagle rozległy się wielkie wybuchy, zrobił się wielki rozpierdol, pełno kurzu i ostatecznie cały bunkier został wysadzony w powietrze. <3 Zostały tylko Nina, Cadee, dziewczynka i nieprzytomna kobieta. Wokół całej czwórki stała masa uzbrojonych żołnierzy, którzy w szczególności celowali w Cadee i Ninę. Jedynym ratunkiem był ogromny budynek, do którego było parę metrów. 'Nina: '''No to ten... '' (pokój zweierzeń)'Nina: '''Chętnie bym im coś zrobiła, ale chyba nie jestem już na tyle głupia... '''Nina: '''Spieprzamy stąd! ''Szybko wzięła na plecy dziewczynkę i spojrzała się jeszcze na nieprzytomną kobietę. '''Nina: Ehh... Złapała ją za rękę i razem z Cadee zaczęła uciekać. Oczywiście kobietę ciągnęła po ziemi. xD Wtedy też żołnierze zaczeli do nich strzelać, ale mieli kiepskiego cela. xD Chwilę później cała czwórka znalazła się w tamtym budynku. Nina odłożyła dziewczynkę na podłogę i zaczęła trochę sapać ze zmęczenia. xD Nina: 'Nigdy nie lubiłam wf-u... Nawet ten dziwny napój mi mało pomógł... ''Cadee tylko się przeciągnęła. '''Cadee: Ja tam się nie zmęczyłam. (please)'' A gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? xD ''Elisabeth przypałętała się tu. <3 Od razu ujrzywszy Cad, poszła się do niej łasić. <3 Kiedy przestała, usiadła naprzeciw niej i z wytrzeszczem patrzyła na nią. Elisabeth: Miau? Cadee spojrzała na kotka i zrobiła tak xD Cadee: 'Owww, jesteś taki kawaii!<3 Chcę cię zabrać do domu! <3 ''Wzięła go na ręce i trochę się pokręciła... xD Nadal było słychać strzały. Nieptrzytomna kobieta po dłuższej chwili wybudziła się. 'Kobieta: '''WTF? Gdzie ja jestem? O.o ''Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać. 'Dziewczynka: '''Chcę do domu. :< ''Cadee po usłyszeniu strzałów padła na ziemię. xD '' '''Cadee: '''Nie chcę umrzeć! >:( Nie płacz, dziewczynko. <3 ''Hug. Znowu. <3 '''Cadee: Wie ktoś może, co to za budynek? O.o Dziewczynka: Nie, ale bardzo się boję. c: Wbiła się pazurami w Cadee. xD Kobieta: 'Too... Mój dom. Może herbaty? ^^ '''Nina: '''Mieszkasz w takim miejscu? :o Chyba nie mamy za bardzo czasu na herbatę... A tak poza tym to uratowałam ci życie, więc jesteś mi coś winna. Na serio nic nie wiesz o tej statuetce Kundzi? Chyba nie bez powodu znalazłyśmy się w twoim pobliżu... Musimy w końcu to znaleźć. '''Kobieta: '''Wiem, że po to tu jesteście... ''Westchnęła. '''Kobieta: '''Ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest ta statuetka! ''Żołnierze zaczęli dobijać się do budynku. '' '''Kobieta: Na górę! A ty... Spojrzała na Ninę. Kobieta: Zajmij się tymi napalonymi wojskowymi! Wszyscy pobiegli na górę. Nina została sama. Na gorze był tylko jeden pokój, który okazał się małą piwniczką, może strychem. Kobieta: No dobrze, co my tu mamy... Zaczęła grzebać w kufrze. Nina: 'Spoko, rozpie*dolę ich. <3 Ale przydałby mi się lepszy strój, i broń... ''Rozejrzała się szybko po budynku i znalazła mały magazynek, gdzie był między innymi karabin i dużo nabojów. Przebrała się również i wygląda mniej więcej tak jak na zdjęciu z wyjątkiem włosów. xD Następnie pobiegła pod drzwi wejściowe. 'Nina: '''No, jestem gotowa. <3 ''"Otworzyła" drzwi z kopniaka, gdzie czekało na nią sporo żołnierzy. 'Nina: '''Hejka żołnierzyki. <3 ''Zaczęła strzelać do nich na oślep prawie nie panując nad bronią. Zaczęła również krzyczeć nie wiadomo czemu. xD Kilku z nich trafiła, natomiast niektórzy zaczeli uciekać. (please) Jeden jednak, trafił dziewczynę w udo. (please) Tymczasem Kobieta nadal grzebała w kufrze. xD 'Nina: '''Ty sekund przekleństw (please)! ''Mimo wszystko nie była mocno ranna i w przypływie emocji normalnie do niego pobiegła i przy*ebała mu karabinem tak, że od razu padł. xD Przy okazji trochę go okradła. 'Nina: '''Z rudymi zdzirami się nie zadziera! ''Weszła z powrotem do środka zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. A ponieważ nie słyszała już na razie żadnych żołnierzy, poszła na górę do reszty osób i zauważyła, że Kobieta grzebie w kufrze. '''Nina: '''Jest tam coś ciekawego? '''Cadee: Ile można grzebać w kufrze? (yuno) Zaczęła szukać po kątach. '' '''Kobieta:' O, mam. <3 Wyciągnęła swój album ze zdjęciami. <3 I zaczęła się nudna historia. :u Kobieta: No i kiedy mój mąż był na wojnie... Nasze dzieci miały 10, a może 13 lat? Już nie pamiętam... W międzyczasie znudzona Nina postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz i tam rozejrzeć się za statuetką. Nina: 'W sumie skoro mieliśmy szukać w tamtym bunkrze, to ta figurka nadal może tam być... ''Uważając na to, żeby żaden żołnierz jej nie zobaczył, zaczęła szybko przeglądać pozostałości po bunkrze. I w końcu natknęła się na statuetkę. Jednak, kiedy chciała już ją podnieść, okazało się, że złapał ją jakiś mały bobasek i zaczął się tym bawić. :D 'Nina: '''Wut? oO Skąd on się tu wziął? Chyba nie powinnam go tu tak zostawiać... ''Wzięła bobaska ne ręce i zaniosła do domu Kobiety, której imię cały czas jest nie znane. (please) Odłożyła go obok niej i z trudem zabrała mu statuetkę, której początkowo nie chciał oddać. 'Nina: '''Nie wiem czyje to dziecko. Załóżmy, że teraz jest twoje. xD Natomiast my już chyba musimy iść... ''Pociągnęła ze sobą Cadee i pobiegły w stronę punktu kontrolnego. '''Kobieta: Phi.. Wyrzuciła dzieciaka do śmietnika. xDDD Dziewczynka: 'Łii, mam braciszka. <3 A nie chcecie może rowerów? ^^ Będzie wam szybciej. <3 ''Nina i Cadee zatrzymały się. 'Nina: '''Jeśli się nie rozlecą w trakcie, to czemu nie. xD ''No i pojechały rowerami. ;u; Punkt kontrolny z flagą Kunegunda czeka na uczestników. Rozmawia przez telefon z Lucianą. '''Kunegunda: Koochana, przestań płakać i w końcu się ogarnij! Jeśli go kochasz, pozwól mu odejść. Jeśli wróci, jest twój. Jeśli nie, zacznij go prześladować. (please) Luciana: Ale robię to już od dłuższego czasu. :< Kunegunda: 'Yyy.. To nie wiem, co mam ci poradzić. xD ''Na Kundzię spadły Celestia i Majli. <3 '''Kunegunda: Uuu, cieszę się, że chociaż lądowanie było bezpieczne. <3 Majli i Celcia wstały i pomogły Kundzi podciągnąć się z ziemi <3 MajlI:'Uf,to już? :D ''Zauważyła flagę i podbiegła do niej <3 Złapała ją i podniosła triumfalnie <3 A Celcia pokazała Kundzi figurkę <3 '' '''Kunegunda: '''Co z tego, skoro figurka jest podrobiona. (please) ''O.o '''Kunegunda: Niee, tylko żartuję. <3 Pięknie się spisałyście. <3 Szczególnie Carlos. (please) Ale musimy poczekać na resztę. <3 Zaczęła ściskać dziewczyny, właściwie dusić. ;u; Po chwili na mecie pojawiły się Nina i Cadee. '' '''Kunegunda: '''Uuu, brawo! <3 Drugie miejsce. <3 Cóż, dla was flag już nie mamy, ale drugim miejscem możecie się endżojować. <3 ''Przytuliła Ninę, a potem Cadee. xD Pojawili się również Vince i Maddie w czołgu. Vince i Maddie wyszli z czołgu. xD Kunegunda: Uuu, jesteśmy w komplecie. <3 Cóż, Maddie i Vince. Trzecie miejsce. <3 A nietykalność w tym odcinku otrzymują Celestia i Majli. <3 Dziewczyny przytuliły się. (please) Kunegunda: I dzisiaj małe zmiany. <3 Zamiast podróżować statkiem, polecimy sobie samolotem. <3 Ktoś zaczął strzelać w Kundzię i resztę. Kunegunda: Szybciutko, do samolotu. <3 Wszyscy wskoczyli do samolotu. ;u; Samolot Kunegunda: A teraz dodatkowe info. <3 Dzisiaj o eliminacji zadecydują nasze zwyciężczynie, to jest Majli i Celestia. <3 Dziewczyny, radzę dobrze przemyśleć swój wybór. <3 Całą resztę zapraszam na ceremonię. <3 Kundzia i wszyscy oprócz Celestii i Majli poszli na ceremonie. Majli i Celestia poszły zagłosować. Ceremonia Kunegunda stoi z symbolami bezpieczeństwa. Uczestnicy siedzą na miejscach. Kunegunda: 'Oookej. <3 Nie mamy dzisiaj kół ratunkowych, ale za to mamy stautetki Kundzi. <3 Dwie musieliśmy dorobić. (please) Majli, Celcia. Łapcie swoje prezenty. <3 ''Rzuca statuetki Majli i Celci. '''Kunegunda: Hmmm.. Cadee! <3 Rzuca statuetkę. Kunegunda: Iii... Maddie. <3 Rzuca statuetkę. xD Kunegunda: Vince i Nina.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I mamy remis. >_< Dlatego potrzebujemy głosów Maddie i Cadee. <3 Dziewczyny poszły zagłosować. xD Kunegunda: 'No chyba, że ktoś z naszej dwójeczki chce zrezygnować. ^^ ''Dziewczyny wróciły, Kundzia dostała wyniki. xD '''Kunegunda: Ookej. <3 Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą w tym odcinku jest.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nina. <3 Ponownie mamy remis w głosach, ale ze względu na to, że Nina była lepsza od Vince'a w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu, to ona otrzymuje ostatnią statuetkę. <3 Kunegunda rzuca statuetkę Ninie. Kunegunda: 'Cóż, Vince. Słabo się znaliśmy. :< Żegnaj. <3 ''Wyrzuciła go z samolotu. <3 '''Kunegunda: Pozostało 5. <3 Co czeka nas następnym razem? Czy Luciana w końcu wróci po stracie Luczki? <3 Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata